


I Might Be Broken (But I Know You'll Put Me Back Together Again)

by scriivener



Series: You & I (We'll Face The World Together) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, a drabble about theme being cute as frick, daryl has really bad nightmares but beth is the best, daryl's kind of damaged, hot chocolate and cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriivener/pseuds/scriivener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has been the best thing that ever entered his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Be Broken (But I Know You'll Put Me Back Together Again)

Despite the therapy, Daryl still wakes up with nightmares, ones that are bad enough to trigger an anxiety attack.

But Beth is always there, always wraps her arms around his waist and murmur soft words to him, reminding him that he’s okay, and sometimes it’s enough (but sometimes the dreams are far too traumatic, and when he has one of those nights, she sends him to the lounge room, and she’ll come in with two cups of hot chocolate and they’ll spend the rest of the night watching cartoons).

She’s the best medication, and he loves her. He loves her, he loves her.

He loves her.

 


End file.
